The present invention relates to polishing pads for chemical mechanical planarization (CMP), and in particular, relates to polishing pads having reduced stress windows formed therein for performing optical end-point detection. Further, the present invention relates to polishing pads having a pressure relief channel to reduce stress on the windows.
In the fabrication of integrated circuits and other electronic devices, multiple layers of conducting, semiconducting and dielectric materials are deposited on or removed from a surface of a semiconductor wafer. Thin layers of conducting, semiconducting, and dielectric materials may be deposited by a number of deposition techniques. Common deposition techniques in modern processing include physical vapor deposition (PVD), also known as sputtering, chemical vapor deposition (CVD), plasma-enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD), and electrochemical plating (ECP).
As layers of materials are sequentially deposited and removed, the uppermost surface of the wafer becomes non-planar. Because subsequent semiconductor processing (e.g., metallization) requires the wafer to have a flat surface, the wafer needs to be planarized. Planarization is useful in removing undesired surface topography and surface defects, such as rough surfaces, agglomerated materials, crystal lattice damage, scratches, and contaminated layers or materials.
Chemical mechanical planarization, or chemical mechanical polishing (CMP), is a common technique used to planarize substrates, such as semiconductor wafers. In conventional CMP, a wafer carrier is mounted on a carrier assembly and positioned in contact with a polishing pad in a CMP apparatus. The carrier assembly provides a controllable pressure to the wafer, pressing it against the polishing pad. The pad is moved (e.g., rotated) relative to the wafer by an external driving force. Simultaneously therewith, a chemical composition (“slurry”) or other polishing solution is provided between the wafer and the polishing pad. Thus, the wafer surface is thus polished and made planar by the chemical and mechanical action of the pad surface and slurry.
An important step in planarizing a wafer is determining an end-point to the process. Accordingly, a variety of planarization end-point detection methods have been developed, for example, methods involving optical in-situ measurements of the wafer surface. The optical technique involves providing the polishing pad with a window for select wavelengths of light. A light beam is directed through the window to the wafer surface, where it reflects and passes back through the window to a detector (e.g., a spectrophotometer). Based on the return signal, properties of the wafer surface (e.g., the thickness of films) can be determined for end-point detection.
Roberts, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,760, discloses a polishing pad having a window formed therein. In Roberts, a window is cast and inserted into a flowable polishing pad polymer. This polishing pad may be utilized in a stacked configuration (i.e., with a subpad) or used alone, directly adhered on the platen of a polishing apparatus with an adhesive. In either case, there is a “void” or space that is created between the window and the platen. Unfortunately, during polishing, undue stress is applied to the window from the pressure that is generated in the void and may cause unwanted residual stress deformations (e.g., “bulges” or “caving-in”) in the window. These stress deformations may result in non-planar windows and cause poor end-point detection, defectivity and wafer slippage.
Hence, what is needed is a polishing pad having a reduced stress window for robust end-point detection or measurement during CMP over a wide range of wavelengths.